Rise of the Red Dawn Remix
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: A viral outbreak has occurred in Middleton causing complete chaos. Those that are infected now prey upon the uninfected. Ron, Bonnie, Kim, and a few others have to escape a now locked down Middleton to have any chance of finding a cure. If they don't then they may have no chance of being 'human' again. This is a remix of the original story.


**Hello everyone, and I know that Red Dawn was already published, but I was thinking that it had a few flaws that I think needed to be worked on. As such I present to you a remix, that I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or anything else that could be related to Resident Evil, Parasite Eve, Blade, Bleach, or any other video game or anime that could be found here, and it was still inspired by a fic I read.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: The First Day~**

Ron Stoppable slowly opened his eyes at what first appeared as an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked a couple times to register what happened, and what he did know was that he wasn't at home.

"You okay?" A shaky voice asked as he turned to see a girl with tan skin, brown hair, teal eyes, and wearing a basic black t-shirt with blue denim pants.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked, and she just sighed checked over him again.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked again and Ron tried to stand, but he felt groggy for some reason.

"I think so, but I feel dizzy. Why isn't Rufus here, how did we get here, and where are we?" He asked but Bonnie shook her head and tossed him a candy bar, a Payday to be exact.

"I don't know. I remember being on a date with Jr. and then nothing before waking up here. Don't know why you're here." She was unusually calm and polite for some reason, but answered as Ron ate the Payday and started feeling a little better. He tried to stand up, but almost fell down. Bonnie managed to catch him before he fell down, and wrapped one of his arms around her and somehow supported him with her shoulder.

"Careful Stoppable, I think you need a few minutes of rest." She then sniffed the air, and froze.

"Wh-" Bonnie shushed him before he could finish, and they heard the clicking of nails, like that of an animal's, clicking on the floor. It passed them and started to get further down the hallway after a few moments.

"I don't think we should stay here. We find out where we are and get out. We'll look for Kim and your rat while we're at it. Come on, and don't look into it." Bonnie once again lifted Ron up and quietly opened the door. She peered out the door, cautiously looking for something out of the ordinary before continuing on. Ron managed to notice something familiar, despite it being very dark.

"We're in Smarty Mart, it's employees only with management offices and break rooms. Don't know what we did to get here, but someone's gotta know, with a few days for Christmas and the holidays to shop and all." Ron mentioned, noting that it was only a few days before the holidays took effect. It was only after they got into the main store that something felt wrong, as normally there would be talking, but it was as silent as death. Bonnie looked around making sure to not make any excessive noise. She was also looking around every corner making sure nothing could sneak up on them. Ron thought she was being really paranoid, but then again seeing he store all wrecked he felt like it was needed. After Bonnie made sure he could walk on his one, she let him off. He then glanced out towards the front through a gap in the allies and see the whole front was wrecked like a truck or bus driven through it. He couldn't see anyone, but was worried when he noticed a blood smear on the floor leading away. He gulped and jumped when he heard a crash.

Bonnie found a bunch of baseball bats in a broken display and grabbed two of them. She pulled and broke more of the glass to get them out but handed the metal one to Ron. Ron glanced down at the bat before looked at her as she led the way towards one of the emergency exit, with Ron guiding the way for her.

"Umm why did you give me this?" Bonnie sighed just as she placed her hand on the door.

"Because I feel that we would need it. Look around loser, whatever happen was not normal and unless you have some super power you can pull out of thin air then we would be screwed without anything."

Ron chuckled nervously as she open the door. It was dusk outside now when they looked outside and found part of the parking lot, but it was in bad condition. Many cars were busted or smashed. Not a window was spared as it looked like something tried to get into them. Blood was splattered and smeared on the ground and cars. They looked worried when they found someone dead on the ground. He looked like an animal got at him with his chest ripped open and apart and his neck a mess. His ribs were smashed and if Ron had to guess his heart would be missing.

Ron could not hold it anymore, the sight plus the sick feeling he had before caused him to run over and throw up over by a car. Bonnie placed on hand against the wall of the building as she also lost her lunch. Ron wiped his mouth before he looked up and threw up again as he found another dead body in the car, the face looked in terror and neck all ripped out. The dead woman's white shirt was soaking red no doubt from the wound.

"God what happen here?" Bonnie asked aloud.

"No idea but let's find KP and Rufus. They can let us know or have a way to contact Wade." Ron walked back to Bonnie. The duo turned the corner and found the main parking lot. It looked a lot worst with a few more visible dead bodies. Then they heard a sound around one of the cars, but it was hidden from view. They slowly walked towards it as they glanced around Bonnie could not help but gasp.

A man was hunch over a teen boy's body. The boy was dead as the man bit and drank at the neck of the teen. Blood was on the ground around the body as the man started to eat the body. He then jerked his head up as Bonnie gasped. His turned towards them and they backed away in fright. The man's face was pale with red eyes and blood smeared all around his mouth and chin. He was breathing hard with his mouth open and his had long sharp fangs visible. He snarled at them as he got up.

The two back away from him, "Hey man, we aren't looking for trouble."

The man made no notion he heard Ron as he stalked towards them. Bonnie then tripped and fell to the ground. The man reacted and ran at them, mouth open ready to tear them apart. Ron did not know what happen. He knew he just reacted as Bonnie screamed. He got between them and swung the bat. It colloid with the man's head and sent him and blood flying. He hit the car hard and went limp with his head bleeding heavily. Ron went wide-eyed at what he just did.

"God, I didn't mean to hit the guy that hard! I was just-"

"I don't blame you, but let's get the hell out of here!" Bonnie suggested, and it was true. Ron didn't want to be in the scene next to a dead body, and a guy that he killed. They bolted from the site, but Ron was still feeling a little weak. He hoped he could find some help, but accidentally tripped. Bonnie stopped for a second and turned to help him.

"I'm okay. I still feel a little woozy. I really hope KP's alright."

* * *

In another part of Middleton, three girls were huddled up with makeshift weapons of whatever they could find. One was blonde haired Caucasian girl with blue eyes in the uniform for the Middleton Mad Dogs, another was a girl with dark skin and black hair with brown eyes, and wearing a red top and green cargo pants that were fashionable and functional, and the last girl was a red head with green eyes also wearing a cheerleader outfit. All three had grabbed whatever weapons they had after reaching the school, mostly aluminum baseball bats, pipes, or something to make them feel safe.

"We really need to find Ron and get out of town." The read head stated while the Blonde spoke up.

"But Kim, how are we going to get out of here? We don't even know why we were safe during the day, or what's going on." Kim sighed at the girl's statement, and it was true. She had been on many missions before, but nothing like this.

"Tara, Monique, we can still get out of here. Global Justice or the police are probably going to set up escorts and get us out of here, somehow." Kim answered, and a naked mole rat came out of Tara's pocket and the girl petted her before they got up. Kim led the way as they made their way out into the streets. They looked around but all they can find is the damage of that massive attack. They girls had their thoughts of what happen. It seemed like a normal day to them. But that was over 24 hours ago. maybe longer. Kim and Tara were in the gym practicing for nationals. Bonnie did not show up as she had a date with Junior. Then they heard the sound over the loudspeaker from Mr. Barkin. He said there was an emergency in Middleton and that some intruders forced their way into the school. They could hear the screams of other students as the girls ran.

Kim ran into the halls and looked on in horror. Students were running but some were grabbed and forced to the ground. Then the intruders would bite hard enough to cause blood to slash up and some went as far as rip flesh from the bodies. Kim felt sick seeing this but also went onto the attack. She hit them hard freeing some students but only one got away as the rest were losing blood fast and others were already dead. Before Kim could help them she was attacked.

She was able to fend off the attackers but they kept getting back up. Then Kim did something she never thought she would be forced to do. Kim hit her attacker in the neck with enough force causing it to break and kill them, each one at a time. Kim was forced to kill the other two attackers with her own hands, and remembering throwing up after she got back to her senses and felt horrible. Then she was forced to push those thoughts aside, as she heard more screams and went to help.

She couldn't remember what happen before, as it was all a blur to her, but when she was able to focus she found Tara and Monique together in a closet. Kim found out that most of the students were dead, and she was even forced to kill one in an act of mercy as his neck was ripped out and one had actually gotten up and mutated and attacked her. Kim felt almost hollow when Monique and Tara were able to help her out. They got her to focus and they manage to get out of the school with a weapon for each of them, a wooden bat for Monique, a pipe for Tara, and a very long pole for Kim, which she used as a bow staff.

Once outside they found the horror and destruction to the town. Many dead could be scene and more attacks. Then as they went on Kim most of the mutated could not stand sunlight. They cause pain to some or did not like the light. One man even burned to death in the sun.

The girls were able to rest hidden for a bit before they moved on. Kim wanted to find Ron, Rufus stayed with her, as he was not allowed in the store anymore and whined every few minutes worried for his buddy. Kim hoped he was alright; then they can head to her out to get some gear and contact Wade or GJ and see what was going on as her wrist Kimmunicator broke from the fight.

Kim then heard a growling as they noticed some mutants starting to come out and surround them. Most didn't seem or even look human anymore. Some look like a human except for the eyes and teeth while others looked more monstrous. Some gained scaly skin and claws with sharp teeth. Some grew huge arms and chest but not as impressive legs. One looked like a large lizard man with scales, teeth and a longer head and even a tail. He roared as they came at them.

Kim spun around with her pipe and knocked three of them back. She moved fast and blocked the strikes of some of the smaller lizard men before she attack with some quick blows to the legs, stomach and heads. She sweep kicked one man before she slammed her pipe into the man's skull, splashing blood.

Tara and Monique stood back to back as they swung at those who got too close. Tara screamed as she hit one in the face and kick at another. She got lucky and hit him below the belt when he fell in pain. Kim glanced at her friends and stuck her pipe into the ground and pole vaulted to help. She kicked one back as she landed before she spun and knocked three back.

Soon with some teamwork only the big one was left, which focused on Kim. It roared as he swung down at Kim who flipped away. She jumped onto a car and waited. The beast attacked doing a double axe strike on the car. Kim jumped up just as the car was flattened from the force. As she flew over the beast's back Kim jabbed her pipe with all her might. The end stabbed into the back of its skull causing it to roar and trash around. Kim was shook off and she rolled away. She looked up as the beast then fell twitching.

Kim went over and pulled the bloody pipe from the beast skill panting from the adrenalin. She turned to her friends who stared at her. "Let's (pants) keep moving." They kept moving, until they could at least find a car or something, but if the entire city were like that, then it would be difficult to drive anywhere.

"WWG(Where we going?)" Monique asked as she kept watch for any sign of monster or infected beings. Kim just shook her head for a bit to try and think of where to go, rather then just surviving. Middleton may not have been a big city, but it was still larger then a rural out of the way town, especially since it had important places like the Space Center and Middleton Medical.

"We hide out at my place for a while. It's not the safest, but I can at least contact Wade from the phone, or get one of the upgraded Kimmunicators, one that has a GPS mapping app." That was a solid plan, and they went right through one of the exits planned for a fire escape, and started searching for a car.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ron asked as Bonnie tried, and failed to hotwire a car, actually it was the third car with them needing to run after she screwed up and nearly caused them trouble.

"Third time's the charm, and yes." Bonnie answered with a huff, and Ron saw a car he liked: a sleek blue Toyota corolla still in great shape. No one was inside, and Ron gave it a test to open it, and it was unlocked.

"This is almost too good to be true." He said and started to hotwire the car. Once again, Bonnie messed up and activated the car alarm, alerting their presence to any creature that could hear them. She was planning on getting out and running when she heard the sound of an engine revving.

"Get in!" Ron said from the driver's seat, and Bonnie complied by getting the bat, sliding across the hood, and quickly opening the door, getting in, and shutting it. What made it even better was that there weren't any parked or broken cars in the way as they quickly drove off.

"Alright, so what now?" Bonnie asked, a little happy that they had transportation, but for how long they didn't know.

"We head for KP's place. Check to see if Mr. Dr. P and Mrs. Dr. P are home with KP. Maybe get some food." Ron said as they drove off into the night.

* * *

"Are we close to your house Kim?" Tara asked after a good while of running, as they couldn't find a car. They were resting behind a turn over car to hide behind and to keep them covered.

Kim nodded, "We aren't that far. It's just the next street over." She paused thinking. She wondered about her family. Her mom was at work while her dad was at home with Jim and Tim, whom both got suspended for making all the sprinklers go off every time the principle made an announcement. They also changed it up as the prank lasted for two weeks by changing the water to orange soda, lemonade, and somehow whip cream to come out. Their dad was to make sure the boys would behave themselves while working on some stuff from the center. She was worried something happened to them when the attack happened and she feared for what she might find.

Monique had an idea what she was thinking about, "it'll be okay Kim. Your folks are smart, they will know when to get out of there."

Kim smiled, "I know, but I cannot help but worry."

Tara placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel. Everyone who's still alive and normal are worried about their families."

The group was quite before the felt rested enough to head out again. They were able to make it to Kim's house and Kim felt relief when she notice it did not seem like it was broken into. She paused seeing a strange car in the driveway like someone drove into it in a hurry and jumped out. As Kim got closer to her door she found it ajar. Anger pulsed through her as she gripped her pole tightly before she moved inside. She opened the door and looked around. The place was messy like some sign of a struggle with several things missing. She heard a noise from the kitchen and Kim tiptoed to the door and waited. She glanced at the floor and saw a shadow move by.

Kim bolted around the corner and slammed into the shadow's owner. She slammed him into the ground and raised the pipe to attack, then the intruder called, "Kim!"

Kim stopped, "Ron?"

Ron was on his back with Kim straddling his lower body as he glanced back at her, "KP, thank god it's you. I was worried someone was attacking."

"Yeah your girlfriend." Bonnie muttered crutching her chest feeling her heart beat rapidly from the sudden attack.

Tara and Monique entered the room after Kim stopped attacking to see the scene.

"Bonnie!" Tara cried as she flung herself at her BFF. Rufus also cried out as he hopped from the pocket her was in and moved over to Ron as Kim got off of him.

"Ron!" Rufus and Monique said at the same time, as the naked mole rat quickly went to his owner and the girl was happy her friend was safe. It was a heart felt reunion for them all, but it was something that felt right.

"It's great to see you still alive Ronnie, but whose car out front?" Monique asked as it was a good question, but Kim was worried about something else.

"My question is where are the tweebs and dad?"

"The car's not mine, but Bonnie and me needed a quick get away. Didn't see Mr. Dr. P or the twins when we got here. They might have left or something." Ron answered, and that was acceptable for now. There were still questions and that needed some answers.

"Okay, where were you?" Kim asked the two.

"I don't really remember what happened, but when I came to I somehow got to Smarty Mart, in one of the break rooms. Bonnie was there."

"Yeah, I was on a date with Senor Senior Junior. I blacked out and somehow woke up nude in the same room with the loser. I snuck around and found some clothes in a nearby room and put them on, and grabbed a candy bar for him. He looked like he just donated a lot of blood." Bonnie filled in before letting Ron continue.

"Then we found some guy drinking and chewing on a corpse, didn't get a good look at it, and we hot-wired the car and drove here." Ron finished up, and it was a story that they heard. Kim grabbed a Kimmunicator and tried to contact Wade. For some reason there was only static, no visual connection or even an audio connection.

"Wade, you there? This isn't funny Wade Load!" Kim said, almost shouted, but all that was heard was static and a frizzy screen. That gave a huge amount of worry for Kim.

"This is no bueno." Ron knew this was bad, and everyone else could agree.

"No duh loser, monsters stalking the streets, the only other genius we could contact isn't picking up, and we have no clue what's going on! I say we find some survivors and get out of town." Bonnie suggested, and that started a potential debate. Everyone was talking about what to do, as Kim suggested helping everyone, Tara wanted to call for help such as the police or maybe Global Justice, and Monique was worried to the point that she suggested that they should stay calm, wait it out, and stay put. No one had noticed the sun starting to come up on the horizon. As they argued the sun peeked through the windows. Bonnie was the first to notice, as her hand was in the sun's rays, and as it got brighter, she moved it, feeling a bit of heat that made it uncomfortable. Ron and Bonnie moved as the sun beamed into the room and Tara was the first to notice anything, "Hey Ron, are you okay? You are starting to get a little red."

"Yeah, just getting a little hot for some reason." Ron muttered as he rubbed his face.

Kim glanced at him to Bonnie, who was acting pretty much the same but not as visible. She looked at the sunlight entering the room before it clicked. She quickly pushed Ron and Bonnie to the floor, ignoring the shout Bonnie made, and shut the blinds to keep the light out. Kim ran out of the room to close all the blinds and close any curtains in the house, as Ron and Bonnie got back up.

"Whoa girl!" Monique cried watching Kim move, "WTP?" (What's the problem?)

"I think I know why everyone that is changed is not going into the Sun." She said as she moved through the house, and she ran by and noticed the front door was still open. She moaned slightly seeing as either Tara or Monique forgot to shut it when they came in. she walked over to shut it when she noticed someone was outside. A man was groaning and snarling as he moved. He noticed her and screamed angrily before he charged at her. Kim reacted and kicked him hard in the chest. He rolled on the ground as the sun peeked over the top of the house. The man flinched as he twisted and turned. His skin started to turn red like he was getting sunburnt. Kim shut the door and watched from the window. The others hearing the noise then joined her. They watched as the man stumbled as he tried to get away from the pain the sun was giving him. His skin started to smoke, literally as smoke started to come from his skin as it slowly burned.

The others watched in horror none more so then Ron and Bonnie. "No. No." she started as she shook her head, "No, no, nononononononononono!" she cried as she fell to her knees, her face in her hands as she wept knowing what seemed to be her fate.

Ron leaned back and slumped into a chair looking at nothing but the floor. "I don't believe it. What happened to us?"

Kim frowned unable to answer, "I'm sorry Ron, but I don't know."

"It's like some nightmare from a monster movie." Tara added and Ron just kept his head down.

"Yeah, it's like being a vampire." He said almost weakly, still in shock of what he saw and related it to how he was feeling in the sun. Tara rubbed Bonnie's back as she was still mumbling no over and over again while crying. Monique just had nothing to say, and what could she say? Kim just knelt down in front of Ron, while he was still slumped in the chair."

"Ron, please look at me," Ron did as his girlfriend instructed, even if he was still pretty bummed before Kim continued, "Listen to me. We'll find out what's wrong with everyone and try to cure everyone, and before you tell me to leave you behind and make a new life for myself I'm telling you that I won't." Kim said, and Ron felt a little better. He still had his doubts.

"What if I hurt you?"

"I don't think you will Ronnie. YTG(You're too good) for that crap." Monique added, and Kim nodded with an agreement.

"Maybe we should get some rest. If we eat something and get some sleep we can think clearly on what to do next."

"Good idea Tara, and I can try a basic physical to start us off." Kim suggested getting a strange look from her friends before she added, "My mom's a medical doctor remember? I picked up a few things and thought about going into medicine."

"Monique, can you watch Bonnie and Ron for me? I'm going to see what we can eat."

"Sure thing Tara. They could use some help, what about you Kim?" Monique agreed, but Kim started heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to hit the shower. I need one, you girls can take turns after dinner, or is it breakfast?" Kim said before leaving Monique, a little worried, with Ron and Bonnie. Bonnie had stopped crying and mumbling no, but was still on the floor. Ron started feeling better to get up, and head for the kitchen to help out Tara.

* * *

Kim striped herself of her cheer uniform and got into the nice hot water. She felt the water wash away the fatigue she was feeling. It had been a tiresome twenty-four hours. Kim was worried for her friends but could not help but believe that they can be cured of whatever was affecting them. Kim noticed that she was unconsciously rubbing her neck before going back to focusing on cleaning the rest of her body. Her neck had been slightly sore ever since she found Monique and Tara, but she didn't seem injured. She pushed it from her mind as she finished up.

She dried herself off and wiped the mirror to look at herself. Besides being tired she looked perfectly healthy. She rubbed her neck again, but found nothing wrong with it. She figured it was nothing and left to get dress.

* * *

Once she was downstairs, Kim found Ron and Tara had worked together to make a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, muffins and other healthy but good food. Kim sat down as the last plate was put on the table.

"Okay I think Bonnie should take a shower first while I check Ron out. Then when she is done and someone else goes I'll check her out. Maybe we can have a clue about what we're dealing with."

The others nodded, Bonnie especially as she felt a hot shower might calm her nerves. The rest ate in silence before they finished everything. Tara and Monique offered to take care of the dishes, as even if the house was empty they felt it was rude to leave a mess if they found the Possibles and left a mess for them after all of this. Ron was getting check out by Kim in the other room, making sure no sunlight can get in. Kim shined a light into his eyes checking him and noticed his eyes were watering badly at this before she moved it. All in all besides his senses seem to be stronger than normal, his eyes were now red; his pupils were slit, and he now had short fangs, Ron seemed normal…or as normal as you can get with Ron.

"I know my motto is 'never be normal' but I think this is taking it too far." Ron said after Kim was done.

Kim pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright Ron. We will find out what is going on and see if we can't reverse this."

"But Kim look at what happen," Ron pointed outside and while they could not see it they remember the damage, "Too many people are either dead or become as close to a wild animal as they can. Between the vampire look alike and the monsters out there I am not sure if we can even find a cure or if one will be made."

Kim clenched her fist, "There will be," she said as if trying to convince him and herself. "There are people who need help. I'm sure there are more who aren't acting like monsters. You and Bonnie are just the first two we found. We can find a cure Ron, I know it."

Ron smiled and hugged Kim again. Bonnie entered the room with a towel on her head after they pulled apart. She was wearing some of Kim's clothes and she wasn't happy about that. Ron went to help Tara and Monique out while Kim looked Bonnie over. All in all she seem to be like Ron if not her sense were even sharper and her fangs slightly longer. Kim wondered if she was simply infected before Ron or if there was a difference for another reason. "You said you woke up near Ron." Kim started hoping to get an understanding of what happen, "Do you remember what you were doing before or when you were bitten or attacked."

"Bits and pieces," Bonnie admitted. "Why ask if I was bitten?"

"I've seen several students at school get up after getting bit and they mutated as well. Some seemed almost dead before they changed. So I think whatever is affecting everyone must be transferred through bite or saliva. Maybe blood too but I don't have much else to go on. So can you remember anything?" Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't remember much. I was on a date with Jr and we got attacked. I think I was bitten then, but I don't remember much. Just what I told you and that my clothes were gone, probably ruined by the attackers." Bonnie sighed and stood up before continuing, "Look, I said I don't remember and I really don't. I'm, I just want to see if he's fine, and get out of here. Even if I don't think I ever will." Bonnie mumbled the last part, and Kim just recorded it in the Kimmunicator, under an audio file.

"All right, let's get some sleep. I'll let you use my room, my clothes might not fit you, but it's better then nothing." Kim said, finishing up, and already had a mind in dividing the rooms.

"Thanks, I could use some sleep, but that doesn't mean we're friends or anything." Bonnie just stormed off after saying this as Kim followed and noticed Ron, Monique, and Tara just sitting around a bit.

"Alright everyone, the sun's up, but it's lights out for us. Ron, you're with me in my parent's room. The Tweeb's room is too small for Tara and Mo, so they can crash in here. Sorry."

"It's okay Kim, and I guess we should get some sleep." Tara said, and Monique agreed. As soon as Ron got up, a little surprised that Kim suggested that they sleep in the same room, unsupervised, while unwedded, Monique took his spot in the chair, reclined it, and immediately fell asleep.

"She needed this." Kim said as she started leading Ron up to her parent's bedroom, and Tara took a spot on the couch and started to get some sleep, the long night took a toll on them. And this was how the first day of what could be the end of the world as they new it.


End file.
